


I saw an angel

by Arishascooby



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arishascooby/pseuds/Arishascooby
Summary: “I came there for coffee and ended up leaving the café thinking about this angel,” Donghae said.Hyukjae always thought his best friend was too dramatic until he got into a similar situation himself.or the story of how Hyukjae's one bad day turns out to be not that bad.
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, Lee Donghae/Kim Jongjin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	I saw an angel

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Кофейня, где работают ангелы~](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/763653) by Arishascooby. 



> Hello guys, I got this idea when I saw Donghae and Jongjin's cutest shared photos on twitter (https://twitter.com/CHULDANG/status/1344081980430774272?s=20). Just look how adorable they are. uwu~ Also most likely nct127 - angel was playing in my head, when I started to write this fic, so from here the whole theme with angels started, I think:D
> 
> English is not my native language so I'm sorry for mistakes:D  
> Hope you enjoy this story:3

To be honest, Hyukjae was in a lousy mood. This day has gone wrong since the morning. He overslept and was late for an important meeting in the company where he worked as a choreographer, so he was reprimanded. For the third time this week, by the way. Lee didn’t understand how he still hadn’t been fired. Probably, it was all about his talent. The talent to flatter superiors. Although he danced very well too. However, even his talent hasn't helped him today. The boy struggled with some part of the dance for several hours, but the inspiration never came, so he decided to stop his practice and went to the trainee department to check their condition, because the monthly assessment was not far away. But the result of the check also didn’t make him happy. His students were in terrible shape. Hyukjae really didn't like scolding poor kids, but he knew from himself that only the strongest people survived in this industry, so sometimes they just needs a good kick in the ass. 

No wonder Hyukjae's mood was below the floor when Donghae suddenly called him and offered to meet at cafe whose boss was his boyfriend's brother. Donghae had been dating a nice guy Jongjin for a couple of weeks. They met in this coffee shop because the younger sometimes worked as a barista there. Donghae swears it was love at first sight.

“Hyukjae, I went there for coffee and left thinking about this angel.”

Lee had never heard such cheesy phrases from his best friend before. It seems this time it was much more serious than Hae's usual fleeting crush.

Fortunately, Jongjin also liked Donghae, and after a couple of cups of coffee and awkward conversations, Donghae dared to ask the guy out, which went very well, and now they were shamelessly enjoying their honeymoon period, annoying Hyukjae with their sugary affection for each other. Of course, friends insisted that Hyuk is not the third wheel on their dates, but Lee was not that blind. Nevertheless, he still interfered with the couple on their dates, because he had no other choice: besides them Hyukjae had no other friends, Donghae and Jongjin were too sweet and couldn’t drive the poor dancer away.

However, Hyukjae thought that his friends were up to something and that there was another person in their plan - Jongjin's older brother Jongwoon. To be honest, Lee had no desire to get to know him at all, because based on the stories of the younger Kim, Hyukjae realized that they had completely different interests. Nevertheless, he still agreed to meet with Jongjin's mysterious brother, because he couldn’t refuse his friends, who already did so much for him.

Immersed in his gloomy thoughts, Hyukjae didn’t even notice that he came to the café half an hour earlier than the appointed time, so he decided to order something of his own accord to pass the time, but after looking at the menu, he was immediately confused. A bunch of different drinks, the names of which were probably in unpronounceable French, and the desserts on counter were the size of his little finger, which made his stomach growl in pain, reminding the boy that he had not eaten anything since the morning. Heck. Hyukjae just hoped this meeting would be short-lived.

“Hello, it seems this is your first time in our café. Can I help you?” 

Suddenly a café worker appeared in front of Hyukjae, sending him a warm smile. The phrase of his best friend immediately surfaced in Lee's head: ‘I saw an angel, believe me.’ Seriously. Light gray slightly curly hair, beautiful blue eyes (obviously, the boy wore lenses, which made it seem like you could find the whole universe in his eyes), wearing a blue oversized sweater, he looked like a big soft cloud, which Hyukjae immediately wanted to cuddle. Damn it, Lee never believed in love at first sight, but at that moment, he really questioned all of his life beliefs about it. Donghae will definitely laugh at him when he finds out about it.

In addition, something about the boy really worried Lee.

“Hello! Strange question, but have we met anywhere before? Your face seems very familiar to me,” Hyukjae said suddenly, realizing that he was staring openly at the stranger.

“This is unlikely, I have a good memory for people, and I would definitely remembered you, believe me,” the boy shook his head in response.

“No seriously. Maybe you were a trainee at our agency. Or maybe you are already an idol who works part-time in a café for the sake of life experience. With a face like yours, it's a sin not to become famous.”

"If this is your pickup method, I strongly advise you to change it,” the guy chuckled and Hyukjae's face immediately turned a bright shade of red.

“God, excuse my tactlessness, you misunderstood me. You actually remind me of someone very much, but I cannot understand whom. Since you are very beautiful and I work in the entertainment industry, it was logical to assume that you are one of the trainees or a famous idol.”

“Well, I can assure you that I don’t belong to the entertainment industry at all, and sweet cozy coffee shops are my true passion. So, if you still need help choosing your drink and dessert, I am at your service.”

“I have already decided. I want you,” Hyukjae said without thinking and then realized how stupid it sounded, because the barista smirked and raised an eyebrow inquiringly.

“I want to ask you, I mean”, Lee corrected himself, but he clearly saw the amusement in the eyes of the handsome boy. “I have to admit, I'm not a particular fan of cafes. No offense to you.”

“Well, it is noticeable,” the barista giggled.

“Yes, actually, I would sell my soul for a plate of ramen now,” Hyukjae sighed dreamily, and his stomach rumbled again.

“Then why did you come to our coffee shop?” the boy looked at the sad dancer with interest.

“Because my beloved friends made an appointment for me here,” he sighed heavily. “The boyfriend of my best friend promised to introduce me to his older brother - Jongwoon, and I’m really not in the mood for meeting. I had a tough day and the only thing I can think of right now is ramen and 12 hours of sleep. I’m sure this Kim Jongwoon doesn’t want to get to know me either, because I can imagine how Donghae describing me to him: ‘You know, I have a lanky, clumsy friend who hates coffee and coffee shops that you adore so much. However, he is my best friend and he is very lonely, so I have to introduce him to you, despite the fact that you two have completely different interests and personalities...’ I don't even know why I'm telling you all this. Oh, wait. You probably know Kim Jongwoon, because you work here. He is your boss, right? I am so stupid. Please don't tell him all nonsense that I just told you, okay? I don't want Jongwoon to think that I’m some kind of jerk or something.”

“Why not?” The barista asked, seemingly genuinely enjoying Hyukjae's embarrassment. “Wouldn't it be better if he thinks you're a complete moron? Then the meeting will end very quickly and you can go home.”

“And listen to Donghae's lecture about what a terrible friend I am? No thanks.” Lee shook his head. “Besides, it's not Kim Jongwoon fault that I had a bad day. I'll just try to keep quiet and not embarrass myself as I do now.”

“You are adorable,” the boy smiled, “don't worry, our boss will definitely like you. I think you are definitely in his style.”

“You're too kind,” Hyukjae smiled awkwardly back at him, “By the way, what's your name? I can't call you just an angel.”

“Angel?” The guy raised an eyebrow in question and Hyukjae was embarrassed because he again said nonsense without thinking.

“Donghae always told me that in this café work an angels. Most likely, he only meant Jongjin, but I involuntarily began to associate the workers of this coffee shop as angels.”

“You're funny”, the barista laughed, “sit down, I'll bring you something to my taste, if you don't mind.”

“Thank you,” Hyukjae muttered. As Lee sat down at the table, he realized that the ‘angel’ hadn't said him his name. Strange. Although after all the absurdities that Hyukjae told him, it's actually no surprise at all that the boy didn't want to share his name with him.

However, Hyukjae wasn’t long sad about this, because his friends appeared in the coffee shop, happy and head over heels in love with each other as always.

“Hyukjae-ya, I didn't know that you wanted to see us so badly that you came even before the appointed time. Usually you're always late.” Donghae grinned as he sat down opposite him.

“I bet he just can't wait to meet my brother,” Jongjin added cheerfully, sitting down next to his boyfriend.

“Both of you are unbearable, you know that, right?” Hyukjae rolled his eyes.

“Hyuk, have you made an order already?” Donghae asked, ignoring his friend's annoyance.

“Yeah, I ordered ...,” Hyukjae began to answer, but was interrupted by the handsome barista who had just walked to their table.

“Me, he wanted to order me,” the boy grinned with a lot of fun in his eyes, and Lee again began to flush with embarrassment. “Unfortunately, I'm not for sale, so I brought you some noodles. Sorry, I usually don't make ramen here because it's not on the menu, obviously. But you looked so hungry and unhappy that my heart gave out and I decided to share my own supplies with you.”

“Hae, you were right, real angels work in this coffee shop.” Hyukjae looked reverently at the plate of ramen. It seems that he totally fell in love with this boy, although he didn’t even know his name.

“I see you've already met my brother,” Jongjin exclaimed in surprise, and Hyukjae choked on his noodles at these words.

“Are you okay?” Donghae anxiously looked at his friend, but he ignored him.

“Oh my god, don't tell me that you are Kim Jongwoon!”

“Congratulations, now you know my name,” the guy smiled in response, “isn't that what you wanted?”

“Oh, now it's clear who you remind me of. Jongjin! After all you are brothers, how did I not immediately thought of this?” Lee lightly hit his forehead, amazed at his stupidity and inattention. What a fool he was.

“Well, the idol version wasn't bad either,” Kim smirked. “I appreciated it. But it was pretty lame. No wonder you're still very lonely, as you put it yourself recently.”

“Just forget what I told you, okay? I wasn’t out of my mind. Moreover, it's not my fault that you're so handsome. What else could I think?” Hyukjae shrugged, trying to hide his embarrassment. An hour had not passed since their acquaintance with Kim Jongwoon and his face had already managed to try on all shades of red.

“Jongjin, did I look such an idiot too when I first met you?” Donghae asked his boyfriend, watching with interest the couple who unexpectedly quickly found a common language.

“Actually, you were even worse,” Jongjin laughed, remembering the day they first met. Donghae managed to spill coffee all over the bar, tripped three times while walking to his table, and threw a couple of horribly awkward pickup phrases to him. However, he was so adorable that Jongjin could not resist and immediately became interested in this awkward, but such a sweet guy.

“Now I understand how Hyukjae feels when you and me are flirting,” Hae muttered, looking at the bickering boys who were oblivious to their friends, completely absorbed in conversation with each other.

“I knew they'd get along quickly,” Jongjin chuckled as his brother laughed brightly at Hyukjae, who was unconscious embarrassing himself, “By the way, what is the topic with the angels?”

“Oh, this. Actually, when I first saw you, I thought you were an angel who came down from heaven, so I told about it to Hyukjae. I think he thought the same thing about your brother when he first saw him. Isn't it funny?”

“What can I say, it's all the good bloodline and boundless charm of the Kim brothers,” Jongjin smiled, “It will be fun when Hyukjae hyung finds out my brother is not at all angelic.”

“Just like you, by the way,” Donghae smirked, getting a slight nudge in the side for that, “I don’t even know who I feel more sorry for Hyukjae or Jongwoon hyung.”

“You know, we're still here and we can hear everything perfectly,” Hyukjae protested, looking at his giggling friends.

“Yeah, and Hyukjae himself admitted that he doesn't want to be friends with me,” Jongwoon pretended to be offended.

“It was before I met you! However, after talking to you, I’m still of the opinion that I don’t want to be friends with you, silly.”

“But you still would go on a date with me, right?” Jongwoon asked, grinning.

“Since you insist on this”, Hyukjae smiled insolently, “But don't flatter yourself, it's because you made me ramen. I need to thank you for this kind gesture.”

“Such a simple guy, willing to agree to a date because of one pack of ramen,” Kim shook his head, trying to hide a smile.

“It's not just ramen, it's the way to my heart, hyung!”

“I officially declare: I regret that I introduced you two.” Donghae sighed.

"I officially declare: I regret that I didn't introduce you two earlier,” Jongjin added cheerfully, and everyone laughed.

This is how one very terrible Hyukjae’s day turned into one of the happiest and most significant days for him, because he met his future lovely boyfriend, with whom they soon will become the strongest competition for Donghae and Jongjin for the title of the cutest couple.


End file.
